Shikon Beach
by dustbunny690
Summary: This story starts out at school were Inuyasha and Miroku completly hate Kagome and Sango vs. And a twist of fate for their beach vacation makes them all live in the same beach house for 2 weeks. Enjoy! ^^ A soon to be a great summer romance.
1. Last day of school

Well, I don't own Inuyasha; sorry I'll be back in a couple of minutes, so if you hear any crying in the back of your room it's not me.  
  
Anyway this should be a good story. Oh, and for those that don't know I just heard that some of my stories are going to be put onto a web page. Yeah!! But the page won't be up till Aug. oh well.  
  
Ok so here is my story, enjoy!  
  
Remember to review. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
"Ok, ok Sota I'm up, Geez," said Kagome as she slowly got out of her bed.  
  
After awhile Kagome's eyes had finally gotten used to the sunlight shining in her window. She was dressed in her school uniform and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi. (I know its spelled wrong, just bear with me.)  
  
"Good morning, mama," said Kagome with a yawn.  
  
"Morning Kagome," said Sota as he shoved a fried egg into his mouth.  
  
"Morning Sota."  
  
"Morning Kagome," said her grandfather as he turned away from his newspaper.  
  
"Morning Grandpapa," said Kagome as she sat down at the table. "Kagome today is your last day of school," said Mrs. H as she set a plate of eggs in front of Kagome.  
  
"I know, I am very excited about it cause after school today Sango and I are going to go to Shikon Beach."  
  
"Oh yes, have you and Sango gotten the paper work all filled out?"  
  
"Yup, don't you remember mama I mailed it in about a week ago," responded Kagome as she took a sip of her milk.  
  
"Where are you staying again?" asked her grandpapa turning away from his paper.  
  
"Well, it is a small beach house near the shore, so it should be fun."  
  
"That sounds like fun Kagome but how long are you going to be gone?" asked Sota.  
  
"Only two weeks," said Kagome taking her clean plate and putting it into the sink.  
  
"Have you packed all of your cloths?" cried Mrs. H as she saw Kagome grabbing her backpack and opening the door.  
  
"Yes, mama I did it all last night, don't worry!" shouted Kagome as she walked out the door and down the shrine steps. And from there she walked to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At school  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Hi, Kagome," cried Sango as she waved to her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it today is our last day of school," said Kagome as she opened her locker a put her bag inside.  
  
"I know it seems like yesterday was fall," replied Sango as she placed her brief case into her locker and shut it. "I mean it is kind of sad don't you think?"  
  
"I guess so but a least we will be away from those two," said Kagome as she shut her locker and looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"I know I hate those two, I mean Inuyasha is such a punk and Miroku is a.."  
  
"Pervert," Kagome added. "And we hate them because everyday they make our lives a living hell."  
  
"Well, at least we get to go to the beach after today it will give us a chance to relax and forget about those two."  
  
"Until next year," said Kagome as she turned to Sango.  
  
"Well, if Inuyasha passes this year," said Sango giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot Inuyasha has been failing about every class this year except PE," said Kagome as she began to laugh with her friend.  
  
But before they could continue Kagome could feel a soft breath near her ear.  
  
"What is this, Kagome?" a familiar voice whispered into Kagome's ear, which made her skin crawl. "Are you talking trash about me?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome as a sweat drop trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Cause you know what I do to people that talk trash about me," whispered Inuyasha as he took a lock of her hair and began to wrap it around his finger.  
  
"Inuyasha, you bas***!" shouted Kagome as she turned around and slapped his face which left a big red mark on his cheek.  
  
"You baka what the hell was that for?" shouted Inuyasha as he rubbed the mark.  
  
"For being such a jerk!" shouted Kagome as she turned to see a crowd of students around her and Inuyasha.  
  
"What's going on?" asked on of the students.  
  
"Oh, it is just another fight with Kagome and Inuyasha," said another.  
  
"Yup it is like this every morning."  
  
"Girl I would watch yourself this summer," said Inuyasha as he stomped through the crowd and walked into his homeroom followed by Miroku and a couple of other followers. But when Miroku walked in front of Kagome she noticed a red mark on his left cheek.  
  
Soon the crowd dispersed and the Sango and Kagome walked to their homeroom.  
  
"Hey, Sango?" asked Kagome as she sat down in her set.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you notice that Miroku had a red mark on his cheek?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, isn't it kind of strange, I mean both Miroku and Inuyasha have red marks."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Sango what did you do?" said Kagome as she took a pen out of her pocket.  
  
"Nothing I just.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Sango's flash back, which she is telling Kagome.)  
  
"Hi, Sango."  
  
"Hi, Miroku," replied Sango as she took a step away.  
  
"I was wondering if sometime during this summer we could.." (If you can't tell his hand is moving. and moving.)  
  
SLAP  
  
"Miroku how many times have I told you to stop doing that!?"  
  
"Well, that one would make it about 123,456 this year," said Miroku as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Whatever Miroku just try and stay away from me for the rest of the day, ok," said Sango as she walked over to Kagome.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, that's what happened," said Kagome as she began to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Just the fact that both the boys got what they deserved, and it just happened to be on the last day of school," Kagome said in between laughs.  
  
"Well, that's true except that Miroku gets what he deserves about once a day," said Sango as she began to laugh alone.  
  
"Anyway I hope that school goes by fast I can't wait to get to the beach."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Hey Kagome, Sango can you two sign my yearbook?" asked one of their classmates.  
  
"Sure but as long as you sign mine, ok," said Kagome as she turned to Sango and whispered, "Who is this girl?"  
  
Sango just looked at Kagome and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
After about a hundred signatures and 5 screaming teachers later school was out and Kagome and Sango decided to meet at Kagome's place once they were ready. So Kagome ran home as fast as she could and opened the door. Once she got up the stairs and into her room she took off her uniform and put on a light blue tank and white capes and a white visor. She took her suitcases in the closet that had all her stuff inside like cloths, shoes, and makeup. Once she was ready to go she took her stuff down the stair the old fashion way, by throwing it. Then she stopped by the kitchen to say her good byes to her family.  
  
"Don't forget, Kagome you have to write to us, ok?" said her mom as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I won't, mama, don't worry," said Kagome as she gave her mom a hug and then one to her brother.  
  
"Kagome, don't forget that if you meet some guy at the beach to bring him over so I can see him," said Sota with a smile.  
  
"Ok, Sota sure," said Kagome as she got up with a bit of a blush on her face.  
  
"Good bye Kagome," said her grandpa as he gave her a hug. "Oh, also Kagome before I forget her this is a good luck charm," he said as he handed her the gift.  
  
"Umm...What is it?"  
  
"It is a pickled foot from a.. what are you doing?" shouted her grandpa as Kagome gave the foot to Buyo. "How could you do that that was and antique!"  
  
But he was too later Kagome had already left the house and was running down the stairs of the shrine to meet Sango, who was already in her car waiting.  
  
"There you are," said Sango as she got out of the car and helped Kagome put her bags into the trunk of the red beetle.  
  
"Gomen, I did not think that it would take me this long," said Kagome as she put the last bag into the car and shut the trunk.  
  
"That's ok," said Sango as she opened the car door and started the car.  
  
Once Kagome got into the car and was all buckled up Sango hit the gas peddle and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
"Miroku hurry up," shouted Inuyasha as he stood in front of his black Jeep. "I told you to be ready in 10 minutes you pervert!"  
  
"I'm coming!" shouted Miroku as he walked out of his house door with three bags of cloths.  
  
"There you are," said Inuyasha as he grabbed two of Miroku's bags and put them into the car. "I told you that I would be here right after school so why the hell did it take you so freaking long?"  
  
"Well, I just packed," said Miroku as he put the last bag into the car and shut the trunk.  
  
"Miroku you are never prepared for anything are you?" said Inuyasha as he got into the car and watch Miroku get in. "Remember the play you were in, you forgot your lines and for the science fair project were in stead of mixing baking soda and vinegar you mixed (ok I am no chemist so all he mixed were two types of chemicals that when combined make and explosion, got it? ^^) .Which caused the whole thing to explode."  
  
"Well that's true except that I forgot my lines because I got hit by a bus that you were driving and I was sent to the hospital. And for the science project thing I ran out of baking soda and vinegar cause you used it to make some kind of water balloons, that you throw at the teachers. So I used Rue's chemicals instead."  
  
"Whatever, Miroku," said Inuyasha as he started the car and began to drive.  
  
"Shikon Beach here we come!" They shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok how did you like it was it go or bad. Tell me.  
  
Don't be shy review.  
  
Next chapter up soon. Something happens to the beach houses that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were going to stay in. This causes them to live in the same house together for 2 weeks. ^^  
  
Also read my other stories Shikon Camp, Wedding Bells, and Iraq Wars and Love Blooms. 


	2. You miss them only by 5 minutes

Hi readers. Look I am sorry that I have not up dated in a while but FF has not been working very well. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
I would also like to thanks those people that reviewed. 23 reviews, I feel so special^^.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
About 3 hours have past since the groups have left to the beach.  
  
"Sango, do you know how much longer we have till we get to the beach?" asked Kagome as she rolled down her window.  
  
"Were almost there Kagome, Geez," proclaimed Sango pointing to the welcome to Shikon Beach sign. "You know sometimes you can be so impatient."  
  
"I am not Sango," muttered Kagome as she folded her arms and sat deeper into her seat.  
  
"I'm just kidding," giggled Sango as he turned the car onto the beach view road. "Look Kagome isn't it cool, check out those waves."  
  
"Wow, Sango it's amazing," cried Kagome poking her head out the window. "I can't wait to get onto the beach."  
  
"Yeah, I know and the best this is that we will be away from the punk and his perverted friend," said Sango as she turned to car into the information area to get there house key.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
"Inuyasha, listen I know were we are going, I've been here before remember," said Miroku as he turned onto the main road, which was full of shops and stores.  
  
"Right, and when was that Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as he turned to Miroku and hit him over the head with a map.  
  
"When I was five, remember?" replied Miroku as he grabbed the maps before Inuyasha could hit him a second time. "Look Inuyasha forget about it, anyway look check out all the get dating areas."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," shrugged Inuyasha.  
  
"And look at all those beautiful ladies to be our dates," said Miroku giving Inuyasha little hit with his elbow and then looking back at some girls that were walking down the street talking on cell phones. "I bet you would want to go out with on of them right?"  
  
"Not really Miroku, you know how I hate to get into relationships."  
  
"No, Inuyasha you never told me that."  
  
"Oh, come on you remember, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha as he turned to Miroku.  
  
"Oh, yeah Kikyo," cried Miroku as he turned the car to the info area. "Isn't that the girl who dumped you for what's his name.Naraku?"  
  
"Yup that's the story," sighed Inuyasha as he got out of the car and began to walk to the front door.  
  
"SO what Inuyasha, I mean come on there are a lot of other fish in the sea." (HA get it since they're at the beach. Ok I'll shut up now.)  
  
"Right, Miroku," whispered Inuyasha as he opened the door followed by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me, I am sure that you will find someone that is 10 times better then Kikyo and will love you for you, got it," said Miroku as he followed Inuyasha to the front desk and rang the bell.  
  
"Yeah sure, I will find someone that falls for my amber eyes and white hair," Inuyasha sarcastically remarked. (I'm sorry he does not have doggie ears, it would have been really complicated if he did have them. Sorry don't hate me.)  
  
"Yes Inuyasha that is exactly what I am saying."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're a baka."  
  
"Oh."  
  
But soon a man came into the fanned room; he wore a brown vest and had white hair that was put into a ponytail. Inuyasha guessed that he was about 60 years old.  
  
"So, I guessing that you boys wan' your house key, right?" asked the man as he eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes.umm." stuttered Inuyasha as he watched the man eye him weirdly.  
  
"Ok then what's your number?" said the man as he turned to the key rack.  
  
"Were number 345," said Miroku.  
  
"Oh, yes here you are," proclaimed the man as he took one of the keys off the rack.  
  
"This guy creeps me out," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
"Oh, I can see that you two are looking for some hot woman to go out with, huh?" asked the man as he turned around.  
  
"Umm.well.Ummm."  
  
"Well, I just saw some about 5 minutes ago," said the man as he smiled.  
  
"You did?" asked Miroku with a perverted smile.  
  
"Oh, yes there were two of them," said the man as he rubbed his beard.  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Oh, yes, one looked about 15 and the other about 16."  
  
"Well, what did they look like?" asked Miroku as he was almost on top of the table.  
  
"Well.let me see," thought the man out loud as he itched his head. "Yes now I remember."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, both of them had long dark blackish brown hair and bangs, but one had it up in a pony tail and the others was down."  
  
"And."  
  
"Hmmm.One girl wore white capes and a blue tank. She had a visor and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well lets just say that she had the best legs that I have seen in years," responded the man as his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," said Miroku in a perverted voice. "She sounds like the right girl of you."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku," said Inuyasha as he gave Miroku a hit to his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, ok Inuyasha, Geez," cried Miroku as he rubbed his shoulder. "And what about the other girl?"  
  
"Let's see.the other girl with the pony tail wore tight blue jeans and a butterfly print shirt. She also had pink eye shadow."  
  
"Really," proclaimed Inuyasha as he looked to a drooling Miroku. "Hey Miroku, that sounds like your kind of a girl."  
  
But Miroku wasn't paying any attention cause he was to caught up in thinking about how he would love to touch those blue jeans. (Pervert^^)  
  
"Anyway." Inuyasha said as he turned away from Miroku. "Can we have the key cause we are in a hurry?"  
  
"Sure here you go," replied the man as he handed Inuyasha the key.  
  
Once he got it Inuyasha dragged a drooling Miroku to the car and began to drive to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while with Sango and Kagome. They had just arrived at were the house was supposed to be and all that they saw was a big hole in the ground.  
  
"Ok it this some kind of a sick joke?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't think so Kagome look," replied Sango as she pointed to another hole next to theirs."  
  
"So what."  
  
"Well, I think that someone else's house got burnet down like ours."  
  
"So, you think that our house got burnt down!" shouted Kagome as she walked back into the car and shut the door. "Wow what a great house.huh.oh yeah what a great place to relax."  
  
"Kagome come on, let's just go back to the info area and get a new house," proclaimed Sango as she followed Kagome into the car and shut the door.  
  
"Ok Sango sure lets just go and get a new house I'm sure that they have one during August," Kagome sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Ok then let's go," said Sango as she started the car and began to drive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And with Inuyasha and Miroku they also found out that their house had been burned to the ground.  
  
"Miroku how many times did I ask you to make sure that the house was usable!" shouted Inuyasha as he stomped over to the car and got in.  
  
"Geez, Inuyasha you have got such a temper," said Miroku as he got into the car behind Inuyasha.  
  
"What!" shouted Inuyasha as he looked at Miroku as though he was going to bit his head off.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," said Miroku as he waved his hands in defeat. "Look Inuyasha the best thing for us would be for us to go to the info area and get another house."  
  
"Ok, Miroku fine."  
  
So Miroku began to drive.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sango check out this horoscope," said Kagome with a bit of laughter in her voice. "It says that we are going to met our soul mates today and that they are somebody from our past." (Guess who. ^^)  
  
"Really wow that is a pretty interesting horoscope," said Sango as she stopped the car and got out behind Kagome.  
  
"Wouldn't that be cool if it happened," laughed Sango as she ran into Kagome who had stooped dead in her tracks. "Hey, Kagome why the hell did you stop?"  
  
"Look," said Kagome pointing to a black Jeep with a quivering hand. "Isn't that Inuyasha's car?"  
  
"Well.huh.it does look like it doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes I think it.no. no this is not his car," shouted Kagome as she looked at Sango. "It can't be him, please Sango tell me it's not him."  
  
"I dunno Kagome it looks like it, I mean look," said Sango as she pointed to a scratch on the cars front door. "That is the scratch that I gave Inuyasha when I rammed my car into his, remember."  
  
"No, No Sango it might just be a coincidence couldn't it?"  
  
"Well, I guess it could just be someone else's car."  
  
"Yes, good thinking Sango it is someone else's car," said Kagome. "So when we go into the info place we will not see an Inuyasha in there, right?"  
  
"Right, Kagome we will not see a Inuyasha and our vacation will not be a disaster," said Sango as she took Kagome by the shirt and together they walked into the info area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that is it for now.  
  
I can't wait till the next chapter cause well I can't tell you but oh boy it's so cool.  
  
Review don't me shy and if you don't review I will find your house and hang you with a string of Christmas lights. (Evil laugh) 


	3. What a surprise, not

Ok, here is my next chapter, I hope you guys like it.  
  
Also I wan to thank those that reviewed me. ^-^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Kagome followed Sango into the info area, Sango after taking the first step in she suddenly came to a halt. Once she did that Kagome ran right into her.  
  
"Geez, Sango how many times do we have to keep on doing that?" mounded Kagome as she rubbed her head.  
  
Kagome then moved her head over Sango's shoulder to see what had made her stop. 'Inuyasha must be here then,' thought Kagome as she looked over to see nothing, at least that is what she thought.  
  
"Ummm. Sango?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you stop?" asked Kagome as she walked over to Sango's side.  
  
"Listen," replied Sango in a whisper.  
  
Kagome stood still for a second, but once she did she heard the sound of running water.  
  
"Sango is that what you hear, a sink?"  
  
"Shhh, listen harder," was all that Sango said until they heard the sound of yelling toward the men's bathroom.  
  
'It can't be,' thought Kagome as she grabbed Sango's shirt.  
  
As the sound got louder Sango and Kagome had their eyes fixed right on the bathroom, in fear. After a couple of seconds the bathroom door cracked open and standing right there was Inuyasha and Miroku laughing behind him.  
  
"Miroku how many times have I told you to go to the bathroom before we left the house," said Inuyasha as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"And how many times have I told you not to eat ramen while I am driving," laughed Miroku as he pointed to the stain on Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to Miroku for he had just noticed Sango and Kagome, with his eyes staring at them.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," asked Miroku as he waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "It looks like you've seen a ghost or."  
  
But once Miroku saw them he just starred at them like Inuyasha in a moment of awkward silence until a familiar voice came into play.  
  
"I can see that you have found those lovely ladies that I have been telling you about, huh?" chuckled the old man as he looked at them behind his desk.  
  
"What?" replied Inuyasha as he got out of his trance and looked at the man? "You mean these are the girls you were talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I thought you said that they were like.well." stuttered Miroku as he saw Sango make a fist with her hand.  
  
"Oh, let me guess these girls are from your school, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you don't get along very well?"  
  
"Exactly," said Miroku. "Although I know that Inuyasha and Kagome don't get alone but I wouldn't say that it is the same for me and Sango. What do you think, Sango dear?"  
  
(IF you can't tell his hand is moving, moving.)  
  
SLAP  
  
"Miroku you hentai!" Shouted Sango as she looked over at Kagome, who was arguing with Inuyasha?  
  
"Inuyasha, how dare you say that Sango and I are ugly!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Why the hell do you care wench!" Inuyasha shouted. "I mean it's not like you like me or anything is it?"  
  
As soon as Inuyasha said that Kagome began to blush and turned around to Sango.  
  
"Come on Sango lets get our house key and go," said Kagome in a mellow voice as she and Sango walked over to the old man.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
"So what seems to be the problem ladies," said the old man. "Didn't you like the house I gave you."?  
  
"Well sir, the problem is that the house you gave us is no longer there," replied Sango.  
  
"Oh, let me guess you guys got the house that was burnt down am I right?"  
  
"Yes, so can you give us another house?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes of coarse I can," said the old man with a smile. "The house you can have is a new and big house it was just finished last week."  
  
"Oh, that great but how are we going to afford that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, I already know that your class mates over there have the same problem that you do," said the man as he looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku. "So how about you all share the house."  
  
And with that the whole room went silent.  
  
"Excuses me but what did you say," said Inuyasha. "Oh, I get it your joking right?"  
  
"No, I'm not," said the old man. "It the only house left in the whole area and if you all live in it together then you can defiantly pay it off."  
  
"So you're saying that I have to live with this wench and her friend for two whole weeks?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Kagome.  
  
"Well, it looks that way Inuyasha," said Kagome as she gave a bit of a giggle. "Why you don't think you can do it?"  
  
"Did you hear that Miroku?" cried Inuyasha as he walked up to Kagome. "I except your challenge, wench."  
  
"Good," replied Kagome as she turned to Sango and as she did so she flicked her hair against Inuyasha's face.  
  
'Dame her hair smells good,' thought Inuyasha as he looked to see Kagome grab the house key and walk out of the room followed by Sango.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha we have to go follow them, before we get left behind," cried Miroku as he grabbed a dreaming Inuyasha by his shirt and lead him out of the room. "See yeah old man!"  
  
"By boys, take care of those two," cried the man as he saw them get into the car and drive off. 'Those crazy kids.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon everyone was on the road to the house.  
  
"I can't believe you actually agreed to this, Kagome," said Sango as she turned onto the main road.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to go home, and the money is already paid and." blushed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," said Sango in an up front voice. "What are you hiding from me, I would like to know?"  
  
"Nothing Sango, nothing," stuttered Kagome as she began to blush even more.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ok, fine I'll tell you," said Kagome. "Remember that horoscope thing that I read earlier about how we would find our soul mates today?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sango as she gave Kagome a weird look. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that I might give Inuyasha a chance."  
  
"What! Are you serious," shouted Sango as she looked back at the road. "Kagome look I know that you might give some people a bit of a chance sometimes but come on Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," sighed Kagome as she lowered herself in her seat.  
  
"Kagome, I know what your thinking. And who knows Inuyasha could be your soul mate, maybe," said Sango with a wink. "But we are talking about Inuyasha here you know the punk that puts honey on your seat and sprays you with water guns at lunch."  
  
"Right, Sango," said Kagome as they came to a stop at a light. "But you know that the horoscope was talking about both of us which means that you and Miroku might be soul mates."  
  
"Now your talking crazy Kagome, come on I don't even like Miroku. Never the less live with him in this house but since you are doing it then I have to too," said Sango as the light turned green and drove down the road once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they arrived at the house Sango and Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku leaning against the jeep.  
  
"There you are wench!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran over to Kagome who was getting out of the car.  
  
"Nice to see you too Inuyasha," replied Kagome as she shut the car door.  
  
"Come on, wench where is the key. Miroku and I have some room claming to do," said Inuyasha as he began to search Kagome for it. (Bad Inuyasha)  
  
SLAP  
  
"Inuyasha would you stop touching me, geez," shouted Kagome as she took the key out of her pocket. "Here is the freaking key, ok?"  
  
"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he rubbed the handprint on his cheek and ran up the stairs and opened the door. "Wow!"  
  
"Inuyasha how is it!?" shouted Miroku as he ran up to Inuyasha and just looked into the house as stung as Inuyasha.  
  
Then the two looked at each other and exchanged perverted looks and ran into the house.  
  
"Come on Kagome we better go in before they flip the house inside out," said Sango as she took Kagome by the shirt and lead her to the front door.  
  
Kagome and Sango stood still for a minute to see the house. It was the most beautiful house that Kagome and ever seen in her entire life. The room that opened into the house was full of roses and silk chairs. As she looked around she saw a living room that had a computer and pictures of horses and beach birds. Kagome soon noticed an outdoor garden; it had beautiful roses and irises. It also had a water fountain that had mermaids carved into it. The water that flowed out of it seemed to look like diamonds in the sunset's light.  
  
"Pretty huh?" said Sango as she look over at Kagome who was smelling the roses in the garden.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe how lucky we were," said Kagome as she walked over to Sango who was looking into some bedrooms.  
  
"It is going to take us about a day or two to see all the rooms in this house, cause it's so big," said Sango with a giggle.  
  
"I guess so, but Sango where's Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, you not have to worry about them Kagome, there in the basement watching American football on the satellite big screen TV," said Sango with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess that we won't have to interact with them so much now," giggle Kagome as she helped Sango unload the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think of the chapter. Look I know that my grammar stinks ok.  
  
REVIEW me or else I will hang you with Christmas lights using my black side.  
  
CAUTIAN- you don't want to she her black side.  
  
WARNINGS- May cause fire, cussing, and broken bones.  
  
*We are not responsible for any fatal injuries.*  
  
Have a nice day. ^-^  
  
Review people and stuff-  
  
Shinma- yes I know Kikyo is a b***** but she is going to be in later chapters sorry, but this is not a Kikyo and Inuyasha fic if it was I might have been drunk or something that night. J/k^^ well even if I was drunk I would never have wrote something like that.  
  
SailorInu- thanks for being hooked ^^  
  
Alamarang- thanks for the long review, and don't attach me with the sharp pointy teeth. AWWWWW (dustbunny has just been devoured please seat still for one minute as you listen to the beating noise.)  
  
BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Ok I'm back next person.  
  
Saturnlover-thanks for reading my other stories but I will only up date for Iraq Wars if I get some more reviews. Gomen  
  
Sibby, loozer-09, neo and all those other people that reviewed every chapter thanks. ^^  
  
Kirara- Yes I know that Inuyasha makes a good punk. lol.  
  
Ok guys hopefully I can get another chapter in by this week since I am going to the beach the first week of Aug. for one week. With an Inuyasha like guy. Lucky me ^-^. 


	4. Good morning, BANG, and shopping

Hi! It's me again. Back from the beach and ready to write. ^^. Ok well here is chapter 4 it should be fun cause I just came back from the beach and I am full of ideas.  
  
I have 52 reviews!!!! WOW! SUGOI (Awesome)!!! I can't believe it this is the best that I have ever done!!! ^-^ ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU!!!  
  
Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome woke up to loud bang from up stairs.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Kagome rising from her bed?  
  
She looked over to see Sango who was in the other twin bed next to her. She could tell that Sango was still asleep since she had the covers over her head. But she couldn't understand how. (Remember the loud noises) So she decided not to wake her up, cause she remembered how grumpy Sango could be when woken.  
  
BANG  
  
'What is making that noise?" thought Kagome as she opened the bedroom door.  
  
The second floor hallway was full of pictures of lovers on the beach side, waves and other things related to the ocean. It also had coral lamp stands and seashell lamps. The lights were off so it was still dark.  
  
'It must be about 6:00 or so,' thought Kagome as she turned on the light switch and made her way up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
BANG  
  
'Geez, when I find who is making that racket I am going to give him a piece of my mind,' thought Kagome as she clutched her fist and began to run up the stairs.  
  
But once she got up the stairs she saw the kitchen. It was such a mess. There were pots and pans all over the wood floors and evergreen counters. As Kagome slowly walked over to the area were the noise was coming from. But once she saw the figure she froze.  
  
The figure had long white hair and was wearing no shirt but red shorts. (Guess who. ^^)  
  
'I don't think he knows I here,' thought Kagome as she grabbed a hold of the counter and grabbed her tight white shirt with her other hand. 'No surprise there, I mean he never seems to notice me.'  
  
But before she could continue Inuyasha had quickly gotten up. But what was funny about it was that he moved to fast for Kagome was right behind him. So when he got up his face was no less then 2 inches away from Kagome's.  
  
"Well, isn't this a weird conscience?" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's chin. "Was there something you wanted wench?"  
  
"Inuyasha get the heck off of me," snapped Kagome smacking his hand off her.  
  
"Feh, Fine then," grumped Inuyasha as he took a step back to checkout Kagome.  
  
She was wearing a tight white tank top and pink striped baggy pants.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Kagome as she gave him a smile.  
  
"Nothing," replied Inuyasha as he turned to the window to hide the fact that he was blushing. 'Geez, she's hot.'  
  
"Ano.Inuyasha?" stuttered Kagome as she walked over to him and tried to look into his eyes. "What were you doing?"  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome and then looked out the window to see the sun rising.  
  
"Well your banging woke me up and I wanted to see if coming up her was worth the exercise," said Kagome as looked at the sun.  
  
"Well, I was trying to find some food," said Inuyasha as he tried to avoid Kagome's eyes.  
  
"That's kind of stupid, Inuyasha," said Kagome with a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you have to go to the super market, you know?" giggled Kagome.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha shyly replied.  
  
"Come on, I can get changed and we can leave and be back before Sango and Miroku get up. OK?" said Kagome as she ran to the stairs but then stopped. "You had better get changed to Inuyasha, even if girls like you without a shirt," said Kagome with blush and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"I didn't know I was hot without a shirt," said Inuyasha to himself looking at himself in the refrigerator door.  
  
And after a while of that he hurried down to the second floor to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the pink room (Sango's and Kagome's)  
  
Sango stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see and certain hentai.  
  
'OMG, what the heck is Miroku doing in my room,' thought Sango as she quickly shut her eyes.  
  
"Sango my love," said Miroku. "Come on I know your up."  
  
"Go away Miroku," snapped Sango as she slowly rolled over so that she was not facing Miroku.  
  
"Come on Sango don't be shy," said Miroku as he sat down on Sango's bed.  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" snapped Sango.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome went out grocery shopping so we can have sometime alone."  
  
(If you can't tell his hand is moving, moving.)  
  
SLAP  
  
"Miroku you are such a pervert, I mean I had to deal with you in school and now I have to deal with you for two whole weeks out of my summer," shouted Sango as she got up and grabbed a rob on the desk chair and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango but it is just that I can't control my hands I mean once they see a beautiful lady I don't have any control over them," said Miroku as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek.  
  
"I don't care Miroku," shouted Sango as she tried to hide her blushing from the compliment. "Just get out, ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have to get changed."  
  
"Can I watch?" said Miroku as he gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Get out!" shouted Sango as she pointed out the door.  
  
"Please, what if I just turn around so I can just here you changing?" pleaded Miroku as he walked to the door and turned around.  
  
"NO, OUT!"  
  
"Fine, touchy," said Miroku as he walked out the door. "Well, Could I at least have a good bye kiss?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Sango as she shut the door on Miroku's lips.  
  
"Dang, I thought that would work," whispered Miroku as he made his way to the TV on the third floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shopping  
  
"Hey Inuyasha do you want to buy ice cream or anything?" shouted Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha who was carrying about 12 Raman boxes in his arms.  
  
"Sure," replied Inuyasha as he dropped the boxes in the cart. "But do you really want to walk all the way over there," said Inuyasha pointing to the last aisle in the store.  
  
"Well, what do propose we do?" asked Kagome as she gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Here get into the cart," said Inuyasha as he moved some of the food into the front of the cart.  
  
"Ok," said Kagome as she hopped into the cart and held onto to steel cart. "Now what?"  
  
"Just hold on Ok?" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the cart and began to run with it down the aisle. Once it was at a high speed he jumped onto the carts steel bar near the wheels. After he did that people soon noticed them coming and moved out of the way.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha this is so much fun!" cried Kagome as she felt the wind blow through her hair.  
  
"Ok, Kagome get ready we are going to make a turn!" shouted Inuyasha as he saw Kagome turn back at him and giving him an odd look.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha stop!" cried Kagome. "The ice cream is right here!"  
  
"Ok!" cried Inuyasha as he set his foot down which made the cart come to a halt.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha that was fun," said Kagome as she hopped out of the cart and began to look at the various kinds of ice cream.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you look at me all weird like before?" asked Inuyasha as he began to rub his shoulder.  
  
"Well.ummm.it's just that you called me by my first name," said Kagome as she grabbed a ½ gallon of ice cream.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you haven't called me by my real name for awhile," Kagome said timidly putting the ice cream in the cart and looking at Inuyasha. But while she did so she began to drown in his amber eyes. "And well when you do call me by my real name it is only when you get really made at me."  
  
"Kagome.I"  
  
"Look Inuyasha it's, Ok alright?" replied Kagome as she turn away from Inuyasha and began to push the cart to the cash register.  
  
"But, Kagome."  
  
"Look Inuyasha how about we just pay for all this and go back to the house, ok?"  
  
"But.." 'Geez, I have to show her how sorry I am.'  
  
*'What you want to show her that you're sorry?' a voice butted in.  
  
'Yes I do,' Inuyasha replied.  
  
'You do, why?'  
  
'Cause I.I.'  
  
'Inuyasha listen to yourself your, your talking about that wench that makes fun of you in class.'  
  
'Ano..'  
  
'Are you telling me that you are falling for her charm?'  
  
'Maybe.'*  
  
"Inuyasha?" cried Kagome as she was waiting for him in line.  
  
"Coming," cried Inuyasha as he ran over to Kagome.  
  
After that Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the house and took the groceries up to the kitchen. Where they met a very lechous hentai on the deck.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing," said Inuyasha as he put down the three bags of food and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Just looking at some hot woman tanning on the beach," said Miroku as he peered through his binoculars.  
  
"Ok, Miroku."  
  
"Isn't great that guy gave us oceanfront, know I can look at all the bikini's I want and girls wearing bikini's," said Miroku with a perverted smile.  
  
"Well what about Sango?" said Inuyasha as he leaned against the deck rimes.  
  
"Well, I kind scared her this morning so she kick me out."  
  
"Well, were is she now?"  
  
"I bet she is still locked up in her room."  
  
"Oh, well how about we go to the beach?"  
  
"Great and the I can see all the girls up close."  
  
"Sure Miroku, lets go get the girls," said Inuyasha as he took Miroku by the arm but then he stopped. "Also Miroku, if you want Sango to like you, could you please not act so perverted."  
  
"Ok," said Miroku as he followed Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok how was that, Ok I know that my grammar stinks cause it is very late.  
  
Ok Review or else my black side will come. Must I repeat the CAUTIANS?  
  
Here are some review people and stuff.  
  
RK-128 thanks. And yes I know how cute Inuyasha is and how when Kagome says, "Maybe I'll give him a chance" is cute. ^^  
  
Animegirl I know that Inuyasha might seem a bit mean but I assure you he will get nicer. Oh yes much nicer.  
  
kayo-demon Thanks. I did have fun at the beach.  
  
Sarah I'm glad that I reminded you and I can't wait to talk to you more, but I just got a new computer so the AIM will have to wait.  
  
Lindy*girl Yes Inuyasha is obsessed with Kagome's hair. Isn't cute ^^.  
  
SIBBY Yeah I like those fate things to and it really helped put the story together.  
  
RogueRebel here you go I update so don't have a heart attack. ^^  
  
Saturnlover thanks for reading Shikon Camp. 


	5. Poll

Hi here is a poll for u all. Even if it doesn't have anything to do with Inuyasha. See I am going to be Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho for the Anime USA.  
  
Here is the poll- Dose Kurama look cooler with the rose or the rose whip. Vote! 


	6. Beach time!

Hi! Its me again look I am soooo sorry that I haven't been up dating in a long time but I have school starting tomorrow. Also I have been working on my Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho cosplay thing. And I went camping the other week it was so boring it rained so much. So anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The poll is still open the poll is weather Kurama looks better with a rose or rose whip. Vote when you review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Sango, what's up? I'm just getting ready, come in," said Kagome as she opened the door.  
  
"Kagome, you know that we are going to the beach right?" ask Sango giving Kagome a weird look; seeing how she was wearing a long white skirt and a purple tank.  
  
"Oh, I know that I have a bathing suit under it," said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Right, well. anyway get out so I can change," said Sango giving Kagome a playful push out of the room.  
  
"Oh right Sango, geez you don't have to get so pushy, anyway we will all be outside, ok?" shouted Kagome as she shut the door and  
  
"Ok, Ok just don't leave without me!" shouted Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, Sango hurry up I want to get to the beach before lunch!" shouted Inuyasha from the front door.  
  
"Inuyasha please, you have to let the ladies take there time," said Miroku in a calm voice. "Besides you know that longer a lady takes the better they look."  
  
"I wouldn't know," said Inuyasha as he turned to the floor.  
  
"Oh, right," sighed Miroku. "Hey, Inuyasha forget about Kikyo, besides that was such a long time ago."  
  
"Right, Miroku but its just that." But before he could continue Kagome came in.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry about the wait I just got lost, I mean this house is so big how could I not," said Kagome as she rubbed her shoulder and blushing in shame.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome," said Miroku with a smile. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, right don't worry about it," said Inuyasha still looking at the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" ask Kagome as she took a step toward him.  
  
Miroku could see that Inuyasha didn't want to be bothered so he quickly stepped in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome where's Sango?"  
  
"Oh, she is just getting ready," said Kagome as she tried to see Inuyasha behind Miroku. "I can call for her if you want?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Sango!" shouted Kagome, "Sango come."  
  
"Hey guys, sorry," said Sango with a smile as she walked into the foyer.  
  
"Oh, there you are Sango," smile Kagome.  
  
"Yes, good to see you again Sango," said Miroku with a perverted smile.  
  
"Look Miroku I know how much you can't control your hands or whatever so I am going to make it easy for you. I am going to stay as far away from you as I can," said Sango as she opened the door. "And I hope you will do the same."  
  
"Miroku tell me again why you like her so much?" said Inuyasha following Sango out the door.  
  
"I don't know, I think it is mainly cause she plays so hard to get," said Miroku running down the stairs to catch up with Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Kagome walked out the door but before she closed it she noticed an orange flier on the door handle.  
  
"I wonder what this is?" thought Kagome as she grabbed it and took a look. Once she read it her eyes widened and she closed the door completely and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys look at this!" shouted Kagome as she run up to them. "Look," she said as she handed the paper to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look and then slowly took the paper out of her hand.  
  
"What does it say Inuyasha?" asked Miroku trying to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah come one Inuyasha, tell us," said Sango growing impatient.  
  
"It's a skateboarding contest," said Inuyasha as he read on. "It says that a pair can participate in this contest. The guy or girl that wins the contest wins 500 dollars and his or her girlfriend or boyfriend get to be models in the next swimsuit magazine."  
  
"Wow that's sounds like fun!" said Sango.  
  
"Yes Sango if I win then you could be model, I you would look very good in a bikini," said Miroku with a pervert smile.  
  
"Miroku you pervert, you can't even skate," said Sango as she smacked Miroku's head.  
  
"Yes I can Inuyasha helps me all the time," said Miroku as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I didn't know that, Miroku," said Kagome as she turned to him.  
  
"Well, there is a lot of stuff you don't know about me," said Miroku as he gave Sango a smile.  
  
"Oh, please Miroku," said Sango as she gave a sigh. "What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you skateboard?"  
  
"Of coarse I do," said Inuyasha proudly.  
  
"Well then maybe we all can try out for it," said Kagome with a smile. "What do you think.Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, I don't know," said Inuyasha as he turned to Kagome who was giving him a smile, blushing Inuyasha quickly turned around. "I guess I can think about it." (Kawaii ^-^)  
  
"Great!" shouted Kagome as she took Inuyasha elbow in hers and ran down the walkway to the beach. ( Even More Kawaii ^-^)  
  
"Hey, Kagome wait up!" shouted Sango as she grabbed Miroku by the hand and together they ran up the walkway. (O-O didn't see that coming)  
  
Once they got to the beach Kagome looked down to see all the people running in the white sand and could see kids playing in the clear blue water and making sandcastles.  
  
"Sugoi. Inuyasha is it cool?" said Kagome as she turned to Inuyasha to she his face looking strait ahead, but the funny part was that he was blushing. 'Inuyasha?'  
  
"Ummm. yeah Kagome it's great," shuttered Inuyasha as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing redder then his shorts.  
  
"There you guys are," said Sango as she took deep breaths in between her talking.  
  
"Yeah you guys sure run fast," breathed Miroku as he collapsed on the sandy floor.  
  
"Sorry guys I just want to get into the water," said Kagome as she took a step down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, right, come on guys," said Inuyasha as he grabbed Miroku by the collar and brought him to his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they all made it down to the beach and put down all of their stuff. Miroku put up the umbrella and Kagome put down the blanket. Once that was done everyone started to take off their cloths revealing their bathing suits. Kagome wore a lilac string bikini, Sango wore a dark purple bikini, Miroku wore black trunks, and Inuyasha wore red trunks. (I think that's everyone^^)  
  
Soon enough Kagome could see that she was getting stairs from about every boy on the beach. And Inuyasha also noticed.  
  
"Kagome here put this on," demanded Inuyasha as he handed her a white flowered towel.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Kagome as she saw two boys wave to her.  
  
"Just put it on, ok?" said Inuyasha as he gave the two boys a 'I will kill you' look.  
  
"Ok fine whatever, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she wrapped on the towel. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes.Ouch!" shouted Inuyasha as he felt something hit his head and fall to the sand floor. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a ball," responded Kagome as she bent down and pick up the white ball.  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Hey, what happened?" asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha got hit by a ball," replied Kagome as she felt a small tap on her leg. "Miroku I hope that's not you," said Kagome glaring at Miroku."  
  
"I am sorry to tell you that it si not me, Lady Kagome," replied Miroku giving her and innocent look.  
  
"Well, then if it's not you then." said Kagome as she looked down to see a little boy with red hair.  
  
"Sorry, but.ummm...my ball got hit over here somewhere and I was wondering if you know where it went to," asked the little boy.  
  
"KAWAII!" shouted Kagome and Sango as they bent down to see the little kid.  
  
"Dose that mean you know where it went?" asked the boy a little scared at the shrieking girls.  
  
"Yes, we do know where it is," said Kagome as she tried to contain her excitement, and handed him the ball.  
  
"Thank you," said the boy as he took the ball and gave her and hug. " What's your name?" he asks Kagome.  
  
"It's Kagome, and what's yours?"  
  
"Shippo, and that's my grandma Kaeda," said Shippo as he pointed to the old lady with an eye patch holding a pin pong racket.  
  
"Well, Shippo I hope I see you on the beach again," said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Me too," said Shippo as he ran to him grandma.  
  
"Who was that kid," asked Miroku.  
  
"You never listen do you Miroku," said Sango as she turned to him.  
  
"No it wasn't that Sango it was just well."  
  
"He was looking at that girl in the red bikini," added Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
"Miroku you are such a pervert!" shouted Sango as she smacked Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango," said Miroku as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Well you should stop hitting on girls before you go to jail!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Well, I haven't gone to jail yet Miroku said proudly.  
  
"Yeah only cause you haven't been caught!"  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Hey, guys where did Inuyasha go?" asked Kagome as she looked around.  
  
"I don't know Kagome I thought he was with you?" replied Sango as she turned to Miroku who was looking almost dead on the floor with bruises and red marks on his face.  
  
Help  
  
"Sango did you hear that?" cried Kagome.  
  
"Yes, someone is shouting for help," replied Sango. "LOOK!" She pointed out.  
  
It was a person in the water and I wasn't just any person it was.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO did you like it review me? Don't you dare forget. ^^  
  
Here are the results for the poll, don't forget you can still vote.  
  
Rose- 11  
  
Rose whip- 28  
  
That's to all of those that voted. I need more.  
  
Also I did make the rose whip, it looks so cool. But I am planning to bring a rose also.^-^ 


	7. arrive Kikyo and Naraku

Hey Guys, Well here is the next chap. Sorry that I have not been up dating in a while, but school has been hell, pulse I have had a hurricane pass by so no more picking up sticks, time to read. Enjoy!  
  
I would like to thank all those that have reviewed. Also R&R my two new stories well ones not all mine but still R&R. also read my Camp Shikon story I only have one or two chaps left. So R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"INUYASHA!!" cried Kagome as she saw him try to stay afloat. "Miroku, I thought he could swim!"  
  
"He can he must just have a cramp, or maybe he got stung by a jellyfish or something!" cried Miroku as he, Kagome, and Sango ran to the shore.  
  
"Someone has to help him!" shouted Sango as she grabbed Miroku's arm grabbing it tightly.  
  
"Sango please let go," Miroku asked calming as he saw that his arm was turning blue and going numb.  
  
"Look that girl is going to help him!" shouted Kagome as she pointed to a lifeguard that was in the water, swimming toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Lets hope she reaches him in time," said Sango biting her nails.  
  
'Inuyasha,' thought Kagome as she shut her eyes and waited for the sound of Inuyasha coming onto the shore.  
  
Soon enough it happened. Everyone on the beach run up to Inuyasha who was being dragged onto the beach. Waves hit his body as the lifeguard dragged him out of the water and onto the sand. Kagome arrived there first.  
  
The lifeguard had long black hair and was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit. She looked at Inuyasha as could see that he was breathing. "Is he a friend of yours?" she asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, his names Inuyasha," replied Kagome as she looked into the girls eyes.  
  
"Figures," replied the girl as she got up and walk past Kagome with a cold stare.  
  
Kagome just stood there, still, not knowing whether to move and go to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Sango as she run up to her friend and ran passed the girl. "Kagome?"  
  
The paramedics came and cleared a walkway through the crowd. They took Inuyasha and put him into the van.  
  
She looked into Kagome's face but saw only confusion. "Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, Sango Inuyasha how is he?"  
  
"He's fine, the paramedics just came. They said that he would be just fine," Sango replied with a small smile. "But Kagome what happened you look so out of it?"  
  
"I'm fine Sango its just that I thought that.Ummm."  
  
"It doesn't matter Kagome, come on lets grab our stuff and go to the hospital, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Sango that's sounds good," said Kagome as she walked with Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want Naraku?"  
  
"So that's the famous Inuyasha that you dare not speak of, eh?" said Naraku as he walked up behind to Kikyo and began to play with her long hair.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well you still love him don't you?"  
  
"Why the hell would you care!" shouted Kikyo as she turned and tried to slap him but he caught her hand first. "Let me go!"  
  
"Listen Kikyo I can help you," Naraku smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes Kikyo your boyfriend will help you to get your love back."  
  
"Why would I want your help to get him back, besides you aren't even my boyfriend you started that rumor at school just so you could get back at Inuyasha," Kikyo said giving a evil grin.  
  
"Well, I sorry but my plan did work, did it not?"  
  
Kikyo said nothing just looked at the sand floor.  
  
"Look Kikyo I know your pain and I am willing to help you."  
  
"Hn, you have no idea what I have been through," Kikyo snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't be smart with me Kikyo, you know what I can do to you," Naraku evilly smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't! You can't!"  
  
"Yes Kikyo I will, and all you have to do to avoid it ais for you to do what I ask."  
  
"."  
  
"Listen it's a great deal I get what I want and you get Inuyasha and no danger will come to you or him," said Naraku as he let go of Kikyo's hand and turned to walk away. "The chose is yours Kikyo, you decide." He said as he walked up the beach stairs and left.  
  
Kikyo just stood against the lifeguard stand and knelt down into the sand holding her red hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while in the hospital Kagome and Sango were walking with Miroku to Inuyasha room.  
  
"Miroku, are you ok?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm fine," Miroku said as he walked along side Sango. "I just thought that I saw someone that I knew that the beach?"  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"I think it was Inuyasha ex, Kikyo."  
  
"Huh...Really?" asked Kagome as she walked into Inuyasha room.  
  
"Yeah, but it might not have even been her," said Miroku as he followed Kagome into the room. Sango followed behind him.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping in the room.  
  
"SO the doctor said that he was ok right?" asked Kagome as she took a chair and sat next to Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Yeah, they said that he would be good by this afternoon. He just had gotten his foot caught in a reef and scratched. That's why he couldn't swim," Miroku said calmly as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Lets hope he wakes up soon, he still has to come shopping with Kagome, and me" Sango smiled with a giggle.  
  
"Why can't I go shopping with you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because you hentai you would look into our dressing rooms while we try on cloths," Sango replied.  
  
"So what's wrong with that," Miroku smiled perverted like.  
  
"You are impossible." -_-U  
  
"I know." ^-^  
  
"Well come on Sango I should go sign Inuyasha out, since it looks like he is going to wake up in a minute or two," said Miroku as he opened the door. "Wanna come Sango?"  
  
"Sure," said Sango as she followed Miroku out of the room. "How about you Kagome?"  
  
"No, that's ok Sango," said Kagome as she turned away from Inuyasha. " I wanna stay here, if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure me and Miroku will be back shortly." Said Sango as she walk out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and looked at his face. She moved some of the hair from his face so she could see his eyelids. 'He looks so peaceful,' thought Kagome as she suddenly jumped.  
  
Inuyasha had just put his hand onto her arm and was muttering something. "Kagome?"  
  
'Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha I cut you of I feel so evil.  
  
Well REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW!!  
  
HURRICANE PARTY!!  
  
POLL-  
  
Rose- 16  
  
Rose whip- 34  
  
There's still time! VOTE! 


	8. From a hug to a slap

Hey people!! Well here's the next chap even though I'm supposed to be studying. Lol. But I haven't up dated in awhile so here you go. I will try and not make a cliffhanger for this chap but if one dose show up, sorry.  
  
I love all of those that have reviewed. ^^ 114!!! need more!! (evil laugh)  
  
Also read my other stuff, if you like this story then you will defiantly like my other ones. FYI their not all Inuyasha. ^^  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Kagome as she saw Inuyasha slightly open his eyes, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" replied Kagome who looked into his eyes. They had no feeling in them, all she could see was fear. (Well fear is a felling I guess. lol) 'He must be dreaming," thought Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's upper body shot out of the bed and Inuyasha leaned over himself, breathing heavily. His eyes were hidden behind his white bangs but Kagome knew that he had just had a nightmare.  
  
"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome as she put her hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Once Inuyasha felt this he quickly turned his head to Kagome. His face was full of sweat and his eyes were full of fear.  
  
"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he took a hold of Kagome and held her tight.  
  
Kagome of coarse was in total shock and began to panic but once she noticed how terrified he was she just put her hands on Inuyasha's hair and began to stroke it. 'Ok, Inuyasha is acting pretty strange. I wonder what his dream was about?'  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and looked into her dark brown eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw her."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"Kikyo, she was the one that saved me," replied Inuyasha as he looked to Kagome and then turned his head away.  
  
'Kikyo.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Miroku, are you ok?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm fine," Miroku said as he walked along side Sango. "I just thought that I saw someone that I knew that the beach?"  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"I think it was Inuyasha ex, Kikyo."  
  
"Huh...Really?" asked Kagome as she walked into Inuyasha room.  
  
"Yeah, but it might not have even been her," said Miroku as he followed Kagome into the room. Sango followed behind him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Miroku was right, it really was Kikyo.' "Are you sure it was her Inuyasha?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with seeing your ex anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his mouth like he was going to say something but he just closed it and gave a, "Hn."  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me, what happened between you two?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with no more fear but with anger. "Why would I tell you, anyway? Its not like you're my friend or anything."  
  
Once Kagome heard these words she could feel her heart being torn and he eyes began to fill with water. But she couldn't let Inuyasha see her cry so she held her tears back and stood up. "I can't believe you Inuyasha!!" Shouted Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha in anger. "I try to be your friend and help you but you just push me away, I can't believe you!!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face and turn to door.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek where he was struck and looked up to Kagome. "Yeah leave see if I care!" He shouted as he saw Kagome open the door and leave.  
  
Out side of the door Kagome's yes began to fill with tears. She couldn't take it anymore she let out the tears and then noticed Sango and Miroku walking down the hall toward her. Not wanting to be seen Kagome saw the girls' bathroom next to her. So she quickly opened the door and entered the room. She ran to the nearest stall and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With Sango and Miroku  
  
"I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are going?" said Sango as she looked over at Miroku who was giving off a perverted smile.  
  
"Bet I know," Miroku giggled.  
  
"You are such a pervert you know that."  
  
"Yeah, so what are you going to do about," flirted Miroku as he opened the door to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do I'm..." But Sango suddenly stopped when she saw Inuyasha looking at his bed sheets with one hand on his cheek. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, lets ask him." "Hey, Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Miroku as he approached Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a glare and then turned back to his bed sheets. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha tell me what happened, please?" said Miroku as he walk over to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango suddenly gasped. "Inuyasha where's Kagome?"  
  
"She left." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Left? But why?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word for it was to embarrassing all he did was remove his hand from his cheek reveling the red mark that Kagome had given him.  
  
"Ouch," said Miroku. "You got that from Kagome didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"It looks like I'm starting to rub off on you, Inuyasha, " said Miroku with a smile.  
  
"Shut up Miroku it's not like that!!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha where's Kagome," asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know I told her that I wasn't her friend and then she slapped me and left."  
  
"OMG Kagome!" shouted Sango as she ran out of the room and began to search.  
  
Miroku on the other hand was more angry then upset. "Inuyasha how could you? Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
"Miroku it's non of your business."  
  
"Well, I'm making it my business now spill before we leave you behind," said Miroku as he walked up to Inuyasha and glared into his eyes.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"What Inuyasha?! What?! You hurt Kagome's feelings just so you could hide your own is that it?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I saw Kikyo at the beach, she was the one that saved me," Inuyasha replied timidly.  
  
'I knew it.'  
  
"And now I am beginning to feel the pain that I had when I broke up with her, and I don't want to feel it again."  
  
"So, you are willing to hurt Kagome's feelings, is that it?"  
  
"No I didn't mean to," replied Inuyasha. 'I can't get close to anyone anymore; if I do then I will have to go through pain again. I can't let that happen," thought Inuyasha as he saw Miroku pick up Inuyasha's cloths and throw them at him.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you have been through enough today." said Miroku in a clam voice. "It's time to leave, we have to make diner."  
  
"Ok, " replied Inuyasha as he got out of bed and put on his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
With Sango  
  
Sango had been looking for Kagome for quite a while now. She was getting worried. Soon she began to hear some crying down that hall. 'Kagome?'  
  
Sango ran down the hall and opened the girl's bathroom door. Once she entered it she could hear crying coming from the stalls.  
  
"Kagome where are you please come out?"  
  
"Sango is that you?" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome please come out."  
  
Sango saw the third door open and out came Kagome. Her eyes were all red and she stumbled to the sink.  
  
"Kagome, listen I don't know what happened, really but please tell me, ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't know what happened myself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah!! Another Chapter done. (everyone dance!!) Hope you liked it. R&R  
  
Also read my other stuff, stories I mean.  
  
Here are the votes:  
  
Rose whip- 38  
  
Rose- 18  
  
Pisces Panda was undecided she said that the whip makes him look cooler and the rose makes him look more charming. So true. ^^  
  
The poll will close in the next chapter so hurry up and vote. If you have an idea for a new poll send me it and I might use it next. ^^ 


End file.
